Saving The Jerk
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Naruto is kinda nice to Hinata as he holds her captive in his room. Kiba and them go after her. What will happen? Will they die? Will they get to themadn save them? Sequel to Cold Hearted jerk! R&R Sorry if intro is bad.I have this planned out ]!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Naruto is kinda nice to Hinata as he holds her captive in his room. Kiba and them go after her. What will happen? Will they die? Will they get to themadn save them? Sequel to Cold Hearted jerk!**

**Dislcmaier: I don't own Naruto.**

**Saving The Jerk. - Intro**

**8 Weeks since we left off…**

Hinata sat in his room. She watched hin walk in with red eyes. He toke off hs cloak and he sat on the bed. Hinata looked at him and looked down. What had happened to him…?

Naruto toke out some food and handed it to her. Hinata toke it and she ate it with out complaint. Naruto got up and he toke out this out fit and gave it to Hinata. It was a bit too revealing but she put it on anyway. She didn't wanna get hurt. She put it on and she walked out. Naruto looked at her nodded and left giving her approval to leave the room. She gave him a confused expression and sat on the bed and laid down. She shut her eyes.

With Kiba.

Kiba walked into Tsunade's Office and saw Neji , Shino and Kurenai there. They where called to go get Hinata/ Naruto back. Neji since he is her cousin and you know why for the other 2. They got the scroll from Tsunade and walked off. They read it outside the village.

_Guys , _

_You must go receive Hinata at all costs. Don't kill Naruto but try to get him back too if you can. That would e great if you can. _

_Tsunade._

They nodded as they started to run off to get them back again. Kiba looked up at the skjy as he ran and he looked forward and put on a serious face as eh rushed forward to retrieve her.

"Kiba don't rush it. We will get her back." Shino said as Kiba slowed down a bit but still ahead of the others. Kiba felt that eh should have seen it coming when she got taken. He shouldn't have stood there and saved her. He was useless and weak.. Weak and he couldn't protect anyone. He is letting everyone down. He started to lose his confidence as he narrowed his eyes. He kept going feeling like a brat that could do nothing.

**Sorry if this chapter is bad. I will make it better as I go. I promise. I don't like first chapters . It's the Info chapter. Ugh I hate it and it will get better. I like making chapters not irntos. Anyway review idc if u hate it cause this was bad and I have it all planned out so I know it will get better. All I can say is tat you will like the ending is all I will tell you guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Naruto is kinda nice to Hinata as he holds her captive in his room. Kiba and them go after her. What will happen? Will they die? Will they get to themadn save them? Sequel to Cold Hearted jerk!**

**Dislcmaier: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N – In this chapter we get to see what they actually did to Naruto to make him the way he is. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_**File Information**_

**Saving The Jerk. – Chapter 1**

Hinata woke up to Naruto staring at her in a blank expression. Hinata looked at him as she rubbed her eyes. She blinked and stood up and walked over to Naruto. He smiled just a bit but it was more of a smirk. She put her arm around him as she and him walked outta the room and down the hallway of the base. Hinata still remembers what she read in the file of what they did to him…

_Flashback_

_Hinata walked through the dark hallway. Everyone was out on a mission now. So she thought she would do some digging to see what really happened to Naruto. She isn't really like this but she wanted to kno real bad. She crept into the file room and she searched through some files. She came across one marked 'The Naruo Experiment' She picked it up and looked through the file. It read:_

_**We captured Naruto and now we can finally unlock the beast within him . W emay not be able to take it outta him but we have been able to make the beast take over him. He will have the strength of the 9 tail and may be a tad darker. But we can not changed his feelings and the way he thought of his ugh friends. He will be a great addition to the Akatsuki after words.**_

_**How we did it:**_

_**We made the circle that we do when we do this. We summoned the statue and we all lifted our hands showing our rings. We had to do this carefully or we would kill the ninja. We didn't do the illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal but we did a locking nine dragon jutsu instead. This locked the spirit taking over Naruto. We after convinced him that joining Akatsuki will help him destroy Kohana and he agreed. This is all we currently have right now.**_

_**-Leader**_

_Hinata widened her eyes as she read the file. The beast has taken over Naruto's body? Wait this can't be. This would explain why Naruto is different here but he was cold and like this in Kohana. But he sounds different. So Maybe tats it. Hinata put the file back and she crept back outta the room. She quietly locked the door and carpet back to the room to await the member's return…_

_End Flashback_

Hinata looked ahead as they passed the members. They stoppe din the room were Hidan was in. Naruto stopped and went over to him.

"Watch my girl while I am on a mission alright?" Naruto whispered and Hidan sighed and put down his scythe.

'Ok I'll watch your bitch." Hidan replayed as Naruto walked off and stopped at Hinata.

'Now be good and I will just might let you outta this base." Naruto said walking off leaving Hinata gulping. She walked over to Hidan and sat down on the floor. She sighed. Hidan sat next to her on the floor.

'Whats wrong with you now?" Hidan asked smirking and Hinata looked over to him and she just said never mind. H said ok and went back to sharpening his scythe. Hinata looked at the ceiling and sighed.

'Why can't he just be like the old Naruto?' Hinata thought as a black tear ran down her cheek. (A.N. Mascara/Eyeliner mixing with the Tear.) She sighed as she curled up on the floor and she feel asleep.

With Kiba.

They stopped to set up camp and he just grunted when he was told to help with setting up some tents. He pulled out the instructions as he put up the tents. He went to the river and ripped of his shirt and jumped into the river to catch dinner. Kiba ended up catching like 9 fish. They had a feast that night, They all laughed he even smiled even if the smile was fake. Kiba stayed up that night as he looked up at his tent's ceiling. Shino was sleeping next to him fast asleep. He didn't fee like sleeping cause her face hunts his dreams…

**Well how was it? I thought it was good chapter. :D LEMMIE KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: Naruto is kinda nice to Hinata as he holds her captive in his room. Kiba and them go after her. What will happen? Will they die? Will they get to themadn save them? Sequel to Cold Hearted jerk!**

**Dislcmaier: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N – Enjoy 3**

**Saving The Jerk. Chapter 2**

Hinata woke up later on the floor to Naruto staring at her. She yelped and jolted up. She looked down at her feet as she hugged her legs. Naruto pulled her up and pulled her into his room. She sighed and looked down as she was looking at Naruto as he threw a jacket at her. She put it on and he walked up to her.

"I am giving you free time. Be back in 4 hours." Naruto said as he pushed her out the door. She walked into the forest and started to run. She kept running till she found a campsite. She looked over. THAT WAS HER TEAMS TENT! She stopped over and stood there as Kiba came outta his tent.

'HINATA!!!!" Kiba said as the others came out. They blinked as Kiba hugged her. Neji walked over and hugged her too. Kurenai and Shino walked over and joined in. They let her breath.

"How did you get away?" They asked she bit her lip.

"Naruto let me out for 4 hours I was going to run away." She said as they nodded and let her sit down.

"Naruto has changed. The kyuubi has taken over him now. " Hinata spoke up and they gasped.

'Really?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea." Hinata said as she bit some of the fish she was offered.

"He really has changed. Can we go back to Kohana now?" Hinata asked and the others nodded and packed up and they hopped off back to Kohana.

FF Tsunade's office.

'Glad to see you back Hinata we will plan a rescue plan for Naruto soon. I promise!" Tsunade said shooing them off. Hinata walked through town as she looked at the sky. She walked into her home and just sat on her couch. Awaiting the word for the rescue plan…

**Sorry for shortness the next one will be longer I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: Naruto is kinda nice to Hinata as he holds her captive in his room. Kiba and them go after her. What will happen? Will they die? Will they get to themadn save them? Sequel to Cold Hearted jerk!**

**Dislcmaier: I don't own Naruto.**

**A.N – Thanks for the Ideas PaulRap Rapter and Cster! Also I hope you enjoy this chappie! I listened to Rock music like I always do while I type so yea. **

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

'_Naruto's Thoguhts'_

"_**News reporter on the television."**_

**Saving The Jerk – Chapter 3**

Hinata sighed as she got up form her spot and she walked outta ber door and saw Ino. She waved and ran over to her and smiled.

"H-hi Ino-Chan." Hinata sturretered and Ino gasped at seeing her.

"HINATA I THOGUHT YOU WERE TAKEN!" She yelled as she led her toa small table outside her shop. Hinata nodded and sighed.

'Naruto let me out for 4 hours so I ran off and found Kiba and them. They brought me back. Naruto was expecting me 3 hours ago. I hope he is not mad." Hinataspoke and Ino blinked and made a snotty bratty face.

"Let him get mad. He is the one that toke you. He obviously doesn't care." Ino said as Hinata shook her head no.

"He was nice. He was taken over by the Kyuubi…" Hinata said and explained wat that file had said. Ino gasped and nodded a little.

"I see. Well I gotta go Hinata maybe we could hang out?" Ino said waving good bye and running into the shop. Hinata looked up at the sky as she sat at the table and she put her head on her hands and smiled taking in the warm soft breeze…

**With Naruto And Akatsuki People….**

Naruto paced as he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. She is late.

'_**I will kill that little bitch and I am seriouse. SHE RAN AWAY.'**_ Kyuubi thought.

_'You can't kill Hinata- Chan you basterd!'_ Naruto thought back to him inside.

_**'What are you going to do? I have control over your body!'**_

_'I can always fight it off. That jutsu isn't that strong! I have been working on it BEILIVE IT!'_

_**"Oh yea I want to see you try. Well before you let loose I will go kill that wench.'**_Kyuubi thought and walked outta the base and toward Kohana. He finally reached the place when he walked through the streets. They stared at him. Why wouldn't they he was wearing a akatsuki cloak?! He found Hinata and walked up to her and stopped the minute he was going to stab her with a kunai. His eyes flashed form red to blue for the next hour. Naruto was fighting the kyuubi deep own. The eyes stopped and they where blue. Naruto breathed a lto as he feel to the ground.

"NARUTO KUN!" hinata gasped as she ran over to the Naruto that cam eback. She pulled the cloak off him and tossed it away. She called Ino and she came out and gasped as well.

'Its.."Ino said being cut off. Hinata spoek instead.

'I know. Help me bring him to Tsunade." Hinata said taking his head and Ino lifted his feet,. They kinda rushed as they made it to Tsunade's. They barged the door open startlig her. She was shocked to see what she is seeing.

"Its Naruto?" She said as she went into alarm. Ino and Hinata explained to her about the file , the Kyuubi , The Jutsus everything as she nodded after a while She lifted him onto her desk. She started to heal him a bit as she put a cold wet cloth on his head.

"He should be fine. Hinata I want him to stay at your place and give mea check up on how he is doing after a week. Dismissed." Tsunade said before calling in 2ni ja to help carry Naruto to Hinata's place. Hinata opened the door and let them place him in the guest room.

"Thank you Guys" She said and they nodded and walked out closing her door. Hinata replaced the cloth and looked at him and kissed his cheek and walked into the living room. She turned on the t.v to watch the news. She opened her mouth. News spreads fast! She listend to the lady speak..

"_**Today Naruto Uzumaki was brought back to Kohana. He apreatnly was going to KILL Hinata Hyuuga but stopped as the real Naruto fought the Kyuubi that has takin over him. The Akatsuki group had done a jutsu to make it happen. Naruto now stay's uncounciouse at Hinata Hyuuga's house. We still have yet to receive any further info." **_The reporter said as Hinata wondered how they figured out this crap. She looked at Naruto's room and back to the now blank television. She decided to get some lunch as she made a simple raman cup. She smirked. She heard a BIG crash noise a few owe and pain noises and head some skidding. She saw Naruto standing there begging for Raman. She handed it to him and he sat at the table and ate it and Hinata blushed as she sat across from him watching him eat it.

"This is real good Hinata Chan. Its awesome. I am also sorry for well you know!" Naruto admitted as Hinata nodded.

'Its ok I understand its not your fault." Hinata spoke with out stuutering. Naruto looked at her. There was a orange glow around her form the sun he blushed. She looked real pretty as the wind form the open window blowed her hair to the side. Hinata blushed and so did Naruto.

'Naruto I have a confession." Hinata spoke and Naruto looked at her.

"I-I-I I Love Y-" Hinata spoke until Naruto Started to kiss her and Hinata Blushed as they feel onto the floor. They started to kiss and they stopped.

"Now what where you saying?" Naruto grinned.

'I was saying that I L-L-Love you Naruto - Kun" Hinata spoke. Naruto grinned and started to kiss her some more. They started to kiss for like 10 minutes when Ino barged in the door. She had a face that was like whoa. She put this envelope on the table and walked out slowly as Hinata and Naruto got up and blushed as they looked away from each other. When Ino left Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand and she blushed. He had a serious face on.

"Hinata I wanna thank you." Naruto said as he put his face real close to Hinata's.

"Thanks for what?" Hinata asked. Naruto laughed a bit.

"For everything. You helped me from the start. When Teme and Sakura left I was devastated I didn't know wat to do. SO I became cold. But you. You changed me. You broke down ym cold heart. Thank you" Naruto said as he kissed her and using his tounge. She let him. They kissed for 5 minuets until they parted.

"You saved me from being a jerk." Naruto said as they stood there in the glowing sunlight from the window…

**Well this is the end. Sorry if it's a short ending and a short sequel I wanted to end it here. It juss felt right! Anyway ya remember to review and send me some requests! The form is on my bio! Thank you for you all who stayed with this story and the previous one. I love you all. **


End file.
